Done?
by avBabe
Summary: What happens when Ranger's contract comes up for renewal? ***Response to a challenge**** Rated for smut
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a challenge handed to me by __**Margaret aka whymelucylu. **__While I normally don't have a story without angst, this one will not have angst in it. Morelli won't favor well as I am not a fan of him except for he is a good cop. _

_The characters belong to JE- I am just borrowing them for some fun._

**SPOV**

It's been a crazy eight months. My best friend aka Ranger aka Batman left town to go in the wind. I have no idea how long he will be gone, but I do know that before he left, he had talked more to me than he ever has. I also heard the words from him I never thought I would. He told me he loved me, no qualifiers; no conditions. He also told me that this mission was going to be one of the worst ones he has ever been on. I had the feeling he was saying that because he wanted me to know if anything happened to him. `That night he stayed at my apartment and held me all night. When I woke up the next morning he was gone; but I found a note on the bedside table.

_Babe, _

_I meant what I said, I love you. Please be safe while I am gone._

_-R_

I still have the note, I look at it nightly. I can't say the last eight months have been easy, because let's face it when it comes to me, Stephanie Plum, things are never easy. You see right after Ranger left, things with my on-again-off-again boyfriend Joe Morelli came to a head. Ever since I had him as my FTA, and cleared his name, he has been telling me to quit the job I just happen to love. I had a car get blown up because someone was not happy I took their brother back to jail. Of course when Joe got there he was already red-faced, with the vein bulging in his neck. Right behind him were my Merry Men - Tank, Les and Bobby. Of course Joe had completely ignored the fact that they were right behind him and started the normal rant that I 'need to quit this stupid job' blah, blah, blah. This time though, I had let him have it. I couldn't take it anymore. After I finally exhausted myself, I left with the men in black. They had taken me to Haywood. Then came the phone calls from my mother. Of course she didn't like it when I let her have it too.

Needless to say after that I didn't go to my parents' house much. I would meet my father and grandma for lunch once a week. Things in my life were now nice and calm. I had also taken a full time job at Rangeman, doing things on the business side of things, as well as searches. Today I had been at the police station most of the day going over some files with the police chief. Instead of driving I had one of the guys drop me off, and they would pick me up when I was ready.

Two and a half hours later I was getting ready to leave so I sent a text to Tank letting him know to send someone to pick me up. I gathered up my things, then headed for the door, I knew that it would only take mere minutes for someone to get here. As I stepped out of the police station, I looked around wondering who would be picking me up. As my eyes went across the lot, I noticed the black Porsche Turbo, and leaning against the side of it was the man I have not seen in eight long months. He is back, I looked him over from head to toe, he looked as gorgeous as ever, but he also looked thinner. I felt a smile break across my face as I took him in. I walked up to him, but before I could say a word, he pulled me into the tightest hug I have ever gotten from him. Without a word, he led me around the car, handed me into the passenger seat. As soon as I was settled, he ran around and got in.

As he drove toward Haywood, I could tell Ranger had something on his mind.

"Ranger, what is going on? I can tell that something is up."

"I'm may be out, Babe."

"Out? What do you mean out?"

"I mean no more in the wind. My contract is up for renewal next week. I don't know if I want to resign or not."

"Ranger, you love being a mercenary, I hate that you love being a mercenary. You love saving the world, and I love you saving the world. I guess what I am trying to say is….. Whatever you decide next week, I will stand by you. All I ask is when you are done saving the world… You come back to me alive,because I will be damned if I give you my blessing and you come back to me in a body bag or a wooden box."

I could tell that I shocked him with my words.

"Look, Ranger, I have been thinking about this a lot. As long as you come back to me alive, that is all that matters."

"Babe, you have no idea how much that means to me. I really don't know what I will do yet, but I would like you to come with me to DC when I go for the contract negotiations."

"I think I can do that, I just have to check my schedule."

"Tank said you changed jobs. Will your new boss have a problem with you leaving for five days?" I smirked.

"I am not sure. What do you think about me taking five days off… Boss?"

Without a word, Ranger slammed on the brakes. The look on his face was priceless. It was a combination of shock and happiness.

"You work at Rangeman?"

"Got it in one, Batman."

"Doing what, since when?"

"Shortly after you left, and I do searches, along with things on the business side. I handle some clients too. Oh, and there isn't a pile of paperwork on your desk either."

Before I could utter another word, he unbuckled my seatbelt, and hauled me over into his lap. His lips crashed onto mine in a searing kiss that took my breath away and turned my panties into a fireball. By the time the kiss ended, I was sure my eyes had glazed over. Ranger moved me back to my seat, then drove us to Haywood.

I had the feeling I was in for a long night.

Boy, was I right. When we pulled into the garage, Ranger was out of the car and to my door before I could blink. Ranger yanked me out of the car, then threw me over his shoulder. Of course this gave me a perfect view of his tight ass.

"Going caveman on me, Batman?"

He just chuckled.

"Just want to make sure you can't get away."

My response was a swat to the ass, which of course had no effect on him. All I could see was the floor as he moved to the elevator. I couldn't tell which floor we were going to, but I knew he didn't hit his fob for seven. I quickly figured out that we were stopping on five when he stepped out and I saw the look on Hal's face, who was sitting at the monitors. Hal had a deep blush on his cheeks; he quickly turned back to the monitors.

Ranger stepped into Tank's office with me still over his shoulder. I could hear Tank's chuckle.

"We are offline, Tank."

"Kidnapping Bomber, huh?" I rolled my eyes at Tank's words.

"No, he went caveman on me, Tank." I swear the walls started shaking when Tank started laughing.

Without another word, Ranger left Tank's office, heading back to the elevator. I could see the looks that Ranger was getting, but I chose to ignore it. Once again, we were in the elevator. This time we went to seven. I watched the floor change as we went into Ranger's apartment, to his bedroom. He dumped me onto the bed, following me down. I wasn't able to utter a single word, before Ranger caught my lips in a searing kiss that held promise of what was to come.

_Smut warning.._

He didn't waste any time as he removed my clothes, kissing and nipping the areas he uncovered. He spent time kissing each of my breasts as he uncovered them, moving down to my navel, kissing and licking. He moved lower to _oh my god!_

It didn't take long for my first orgasm rip through me. I was still shuddering from aftershocks when he pulled away to shed his clothes. He crawled on the bed, covering me with his body, catching my lips in a tender kiss. I could feel his erection pressing into me, though, I moved so he was where I wanted him. He moved his hand to my hip, holding me in place as I felt his tip at my entrance. Without a word, he entered me with one thrust, filling me to the hilt. He paused to allow me to adjust to his size before he began thrusting in and out of me.

I could feel an orgasm starting in the pit of my stomach. Ranger must have felt the change in me, because he picked up his pace. Soon I was screaming his name as I flew over the edge, with him following shortly after. He collapsed on me, then rolled over taking me with him. We lay in a tangle of limbs with our chests heaving from the intense orgasms we shared.

I fell asleep in his arms feeling at peace, because I was with the man that owned me heart and soul.

**TBC….**

**Thanks Marianne, You Rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews! _

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

I woke up with the sun shining through the windows; my head was on Ranger's chest, his arms holding me tightly, he was still asleep. I carefully moved so I could see the clock. It read 7:00, it was late by Ranger's standards; he is usually up at 5am. I moved so I could see his face, and for the first time I noticed how tired he looked. I knew the second I moved away he would probably wake up, but I desperately needed to use the bathroom. I gently pulled away, then made a dash to the bathroom. When I came out, I was shocked to see Ranger hadn't moved. I crawled back into bed, lying on my pillows, I watched as he slept. I knew things would be different between us, but what we shared last night exceeded all thoughts I had for his homecoming.

Almost an hour later, Ranger was still asleep. I was content watching him sleep, well until I heard my phone ring in my purse next to the bed. By the ringtone I knew it was Tank. Damn, I knew he wouldn't call unless it was important. I quickly grabbed it before it hit voicemail.

"What's up, Big Guy?"

"Little Girl, we have a problem." I heard the exhaustion in his words.

"Spit it out, damn it."

"The Kowalski house was broken into earlier this morning."

"Shit. Let me guess, came in through the garage door."

"Got it in one, Little Girl."

"Who is on scene?"

"Hector is to reset the alarm, I am also, but they are asking for you."

"I will be there as soon as I can, Tank. I know they will drive you nuts, but let it slide. They are our newest clients."

"I know, Little Girl. That is why I asked you to take over the contract with them. I already called Ella and asked her to bring you a suit from your office."

"Thanks, Big Guy." I snapped my phone closed and sighed. I knew something like this would happen.

"What's going on, Babe?" I jumped as he spoke.

"Break in at one of our newest clients. Tank and Hector are there, but they are asking for me since I was the one they have dealt with."

"I will come with you."

"You need to rest."

"I'm coming."

"Fine. Ella is grabbing a suit from my office for me, so I am going to go shower. If you want to come with me, you will need to be in a suit for this couple."

I went to shower, when I came out, my suit was on the bed. Ranger went to shower while I dressed. Less than ten minutes later, he came out, heading to the closet. When he emerged, he was Armani Ranger, one of my favorites, well beside Naked Ranger.

"What can you tell me about this client, Babe?"

"Well, I had tried to get them to put a sensor on the garage doors, but they refused. You can guess where the perps broke in."

"The garage."

"Got it in one."

"Let's go see if we can unruffle some feathers."

We made our way to the elevator. When the doors opened in the garage, Ranger led me to the Turbo, opening the door for me. Once I was in, he shut the door for me, then walked around to his side. We made it to the scene in ten minutes. I could see Tank talking with the TPD. Ranger helped me out of the car, I walked over to Mr. Kowalski, who was standing on the porch.

"Mr. Kowalski, I got here as soon as I could."

"I am glad you came, Ms. Plum."

"Stephanie, please. I am so sorry this happened."

"So am I. I should have listened when you said to put the sensor on that door. Can we add it now?"

"Of course, I can add it for you. While Hector is here I will have him look to see what we need to get it installed."

"Thank you." I watched as Mr. Kowalski stiffened, he must have seen Ranger coming up behind me.

"Mr. Kowalski, this is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, CEO of Rangeman."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Manoso."

"I am so sorry this happened, sir."

"It was my own stupidity. Ms. Plum had advised me to get a sensor there, but I thought it would be useless. Now I know better."

Before another word could be uttered, Hector came up.

"The alarm is reset."

"Thank you Hector, we need to add the sensor on the garage doors." He nodded, then stepped away without a word.

"How exactly will the sensors work?"

"Hector will set it up so when you hit the door opener, it will shut the alarm off, so you don't want to hit it until you are here."

"That will be great, thank you."

"You have my information; if you need anything else call me. I need to go back to the office and make the changes to your file."

"I appreciate this, Stephanie." We shook hands, then Ranger led me back to the Turbo.

We made our way back to Haywood. Ranger parked in his spot. We moved to the elevator. I hit five.

"I need to get this taken care of."

"No problem, Babe. I have to say, you handled him well."

"Thanks, he drove Tank crazy when it came to the contract. He had so many demands it was nuts. I was able to get him to see what he wanted wouldn't work."

"Proud of you, Babe."

I could feel the shock coming off Ranger as we stepped into my office. I quickly logged onto my computer. It took me only a few minutes to make the changes needed. When I logged off, I could see Ranger looking at a picture on the bookcase.

"When was this taken, Babe?" I walked over to his side; he automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That was taken about a week after you left, right after I had let Joe and my mother have it. The guys thought I needed some happy so they took me to Point Pleasant."

The picture showed Tank, Les, Bobby, Hector and I talking and laughing. I didn't know at the time that Cal had brought a camera.

"They took good care of you."

"They did. That day was probably the first time I ever saw them relax. Hector the most. I found out the hard way he likes to scare the shit out of you in the water." Ranger chuckled.

"What did he do?"

"I was swimming, he swam under water until he got to me, grabbed me by the ankles and took me under. Of course it backfired some, since I was able to get one foot loose, you can guess what happened next." I smiled as Ranger let out a full belly laugh.

"I don't think I can ever let him live that one down."

"Don't worry, I still pick on him for it." I giggled.

"Good, now it's time to get back to what I want to be doing today."

Oh boy!

**TBC….**

**Thanks Marianne!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, I love this Corporate, Strong Steph too! _

_**Margaret- you asked for it here it is!**_

_Not mine_

**RPOV**

It was 3am of the morning we had to leave for DC, and I am wide awake, even after the marathon of sex the last few days. Steph is curled up to my side, dead to the world, yet I cannot shut my mind off. When I told Steph that my contract was up for renewal and I wasn't sure if I wanted to resign, I had expected her to tell me that I had a choice to make - her or the contract. I was blown away when she gave me that speech. It made me love her even more. I know I want a life with Steph, but could I really leave her for months at a time? The list of things I could miss while I am gone is long; her having our baby is one of them. I mean after the mental panic I felt when it dawned on me we didn't use a condom that first night, she told me she was still on the quarterly shots. I started seeing the image of her growing big with my child. If that happens I don't want to be in some godforsaken hellhole while she is here alone and pregnant.

Finally 5am comes. I get up, take my shower. I am not going to the gym today. We have an 8am plane to catch. I move to the closet to get dressed. As I finish putting on my cargos, my eyes land on my safe. Without a thought, I move over to it, putting the combination in. When the door pops open, I instantly reach for the velvet box, opening it to look at the ring I have had for a long time. I didn't want to give this ring to her, knowing I will be leaving her on a mission. Now I have the chance to get out and make the life I want with the woman I love. The question is will she accept this ring from me?

**SPOV**

I woke to the feeling of kisses along my shoulder and neck. I couldn't help but smile. I moved to stretch. I was sore in all the right places, but also had muscles I don't use much hurting.

"Sore, Babe?"

"Yeah, but nothing a hot shower won't cure."

"Good, go get your shower. We leave in little over an hour."

He gave me a tender kiss, then left the bedroom. I moved to the bathroom to answer nature's call and go through my morning routine. By the time I came to the kitchen dressed and ready to go, Ranger had a cup of coffee poured for me, with a blueberry muffin waiting for me. I quickly ate the muffin and drank my coffee.

Before I knew it, it was time to get to the airport. The flight took no time at all, and soon we were in DC. I was curious to why we were spending five days here, when the negotiations only took one or two days. Maybe we will get some sightseeing in while we are here. God I hope so. Ranger led me to the rental; it was a Porsche 911, black of course. As he drove to the hotel, I was lost in my thoughts. I knew that this was ultimately Ranger's decision, but I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He hasn't said anything, but I could tell he didn't sleep well last night. What he didn't realize is I didn't sleep well either, I was also lost in my thoughts about what could happen while he is away on a mission. I meant it when I told him that I will stand by him, I just wonder what he would miss while he is gone. He is the only man I have ever truly loved.

I have the feeling when we step in for the negotiations I am in for a rude awakening. I have no idea what happens with this type of contract, and it worries me. Will they let him out? Or will they force him to resign?

I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around and noticed we had arrived at the hotel.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Whatever happens, it will be okay."

"I know, Ranger."

"We have a few hours before we have to be at the Pentagon. I think we should settle in our room, then have some lunch. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, Ranger."

I followed him inside the hotel, I was in awe at the room we were in, hell I can't call it a room, it was a suite. It had a huge bedroom, a living room, the balcony looked over the gardens and fountain. The bathroom had a tub that I drooled over. I couldn't wait to soak in that later. I guess Ranger ESP'd me because his wolf grin appeared.

"We will get a good soak in later." I felt myself heat up in all the right places.

We spent the next few hours just relaxing from the flight, we had a quiet lunch. I didn't realize it when we got here, but we were walking distance away from the Pentagon, so we walked to the meeting hand in hand. When we got there, Ranger showed a badge I have never seen before, he asked for a badge for me. When we finally finished at the front desk we were taken to a small conference room.

We only sat for a few minutes before the door opened, and in stepped who I thought was a General. He looked at Ranger, then me and back again.

"So, Manoso, Have you made a decision? And who is the lovely lady?"

"This lovely lady is my Babe, Stephanie, Sir.." The General cut Ranger off.

"Before you answer about the contract, have you put everything into consideration? I have heard over the last few years about your Babe."

"Yes Sir, I have. We talked about it."

"Good. Now, Manoso, what is your decision? Will you resign or do you want to retire?"

Ranger remained silent for a few minutes, I didn't know what he was going to do, but I would support him no matter what.

**TBC….**

**Thanks Marianne!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay here is the last chapter of this short story, but never fear, I have two one shots that will come out soon that stems from this story._

**RPOV**

I knew that Steph was wondering what my answer was because I didn't tell her I had made my decision. I knew the money would be good, but to me it isn't worth missing out on life, not when I have everything I have ever wanted. I thought about the ring in my duffle bag back at the hotel, I am hoping to put it on her finger while we are here. I had a plan already in the works for tomorrow night. But I need to finish this.

"Sir, the money sounds good, however, I want a life. Leaving with little to no notice for months at a time makes it hard to have a life."

"Come on now, Manoso. You can have a life and run missions at the same time."

"You think so? Because I sure as hell don't. I can't have a semi-normal life when I am always leaving. I am not just thinking about myself here, Sir. I am also thinking about Stephanie. Now that we are together, I won't do anything to jeopardize what we have for anything, the Government is one of them."

"Ranger…" Steph tried to cut in.

"No, Babe. I have thought hard about this. I know you said no matter what, you will stand by me, but I can't knowingly leave you for an unknown amount of time. For the first time in my life, I want to be able to have a life with you. Let's face it, I could go on a mission and not come back. Even if that possibility is small, it is still too high for me."

"I have to tell you, Manoso, that you have some valid points, but you are the best, and we do not want to lose you. You need to sign that contract."

"I don't need to sign a damn thing." I growled.

"My mind is made up. I will not sign, so you need to lose my information."

The General looked at me hard, but I looked back harder. After ten tense minutes, he backed down.

"Very well, then. I will go have your file marked as complete." Without another word, he left the room.

I looked over at Steph, she had tears in her eyes. I pulled her over to me.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"I can't believe you didn't sign, I mean I am thrilled, but I thought you would."

"I know, Babe. I want us to be able to have a life, and me leaving will put that on hold. I can't do that to us, even if you understand."

"Ranger.."

"Carlos, Babe." I could tell I shocked her but I was high time she called me Carlos the man, not Ranger the mercenary.

Minutes later, the General brought me my file, stamped "fulfilled". I handed him the badge that I have had the last ten years. I took Steph's hand and led her out of the conference room. By the time we got back to the hotel it was dinner time, so I ordered us something.

I could see the wheels turning in Steph's head.

"I smell something burning, Babe."

"Har har har, funny man. I guess I am just shocked that you didn't resign. I mean, I am happy that you want a life, but I can't help but wonder if you will miss it."

"I won't miss it, Babe. The places I have been to is hard to explain but I don't ever want to go back. I have the chance for a great life, I want to grab it with both hands."

"What do you mean, Carlos?" That question made me go get the box out of my duffle bag.

When I came back to the couch, I know she saw the box in my hand. I heard the gasp of shock.

"Carlos…"

"Babe. I want to have a real life with you, I want to enjoy our time together, doing anything and everything together. You have shown me what life can be like, every time you have stayed with me, I felt at home; honestly it scared the shit out of me. Every time you left it felt as if you took a piece of my heart with you. I bought this after you helped me find the kids who tried to ruin me."

"That was so long ago."

"It was, but that showed me what true loyalty was. It seemed that no matter what I asked, you did it without question. Babe, I don't know what the future will hold, but will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I watched as tears made tracks down her face.

"You have no idea how long I have dreamed of this, Carlos. I would nothing more than to be your wife." I took her lips in a searing kiss. There was no way to measure the smile that broke out on my face.

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe it, my dream is coming true. Of course I thought that if it happened he would still be doing his missions.

Carlos suddenly stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. A few short minutes he came back, he took my hand and led me into the bathroom. He had started a bath, and lit candles around the tub. He carefully removed my clothes before stripping himself. He stepped into the tub, then reached for me. I took his hand and stepped in. we sat in the bubbly water just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

_Smut warning….._

Washing each other turned into a long bout of foreplay. No words were spoken as I washed his chest and washboard abs. When we both were rinsed, he pulled me close. I could feel his erection pressing into me, but he didn't rush to enter me.

"I love you so much, Babe."

"I love you too, Carlos."

He finally pushed into me, filling me like only he can. I met his gentle thrusts with my own, the water started to slosh over the side, but we didn't care. All too soon I felt myself clench around him as my orgasm took over. I felt Carlos shudder seconds later. He held me close as he remained inside me. Finally he slid out, and lifted me to my feet. He pulled the plug to drain the tub. He carefully dried me off, then himself.

He took my hand and led me back to the bedroom. I could tell by the look in his eyes, that tonight was the start of an amazing life. It didn't matter what we faced, but as long as we were together, nothing could tear us apart.

The End..

**Thanks Marianne **


End file.
